Someone Like You
by Mrs. Koala
Summary: What will you do when your very own best friend ends up leaving you for someone better. This is a story about Bella who fell in love with her best friend Edward growing up but had to let him go. But is it too late for Edward to get her back?
1. My Best Friend Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series! **

**Flashback:**

"_Edward! My mommy said, 'If you wanted to be with someone forever, you'd have to marry them!' Edward we HAVE to get married! I don't want to lose you!"_

"_You're so crazy! Of course we'll be together forever!"_

"_So you'll marry me?"_

"_I'll marry you, you silly duck." And with that, they sealed their promise with the young boy kissing the young girl on the forehead. A promise that would last forever…or so they both thought._

* * *

><p>Bella POV (13 yrs old):<p>

*_beep* *beep* _

"Ugh, I fucking hate school."

I rolled over to hit the alarm clock off. It was the first day of Jr. High, something Edward and I were both excited for. Everyone knew that entering Jr. High was like a battle ground. The days were you have to build a name for your self. Ha, like that even mattered. Edward and I were excited that we could finally have more time to ourselves compared to middle school. We both had to practically share everything with our siblings, knowing full well that the start of Jr. High would change all that. After all, we were both promised new things for ourselves.

I ran down stairs right after I got ready, to see my brother and my dad starting breakfast without me. Great.

"Thanks for not waiting for me by the way." I said, sitting down.

"Don't be sucha poop, Bellsie. You know how much food and I love each other!" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows for extra effect before biting into his toast.

Emmett was 3 years older than I am, but acted like such a kid, and we pretty much look a like…well not really. Emmett was practically big, as big as a bear. Ha, I'm just pulling your leg, he's just bigger than an average 15 year old. When you see Emmett, you'd think he was 17. He was tall, lanky, brown haired with blue eyes and amazing dimples. He took after Charlie. On the other hand, I was brown haired, chubby with deep chocolate brown eyes with no dimples at all. Yep. Polar opposites.

I heard a screech and saw Emmett shoveling down bacon strips while standing up.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I cant be large to the 6th day of foot."

"What the fuck?"

"Bella, language."

"I said, 'I can't be late to the 1st day of school!" Emmett said messing my hair before heading out. And with that, Emmett left and cue in the awkward silence.

I wasn't particularly close to Charlie, he was a quiet man. Charlie is about 32 years old, brown haired with blue eyes and of course, a moustache. He was pretty hot. A couple of my friends used to like him. He still worked out with Emmett which led them to bond more.

Charlie divorced my mom after finding out she cheated on him 7 years ago. It was pretty much a blur to me back then. All I remembered about the night she left. was Emmett crying in his room, Charlie drinking beer crying and Edward hugging me. A couple of days after my mom left, Charlie asked Emmett and I to stay with Mrs. Cullen for awhile. And we did. We stayed at Edward's for almost a year before coming home, Charlie would visit every day, but we never got to go home. I didn't really understand how things worked back then.

But that year was the best year of my life. It wasn't because my mom left that made my year a blast. Despite what happened, all I remembered about that year was the days Edward and I played. Even before my mom and Charlie divorced, I was already close to Edward and Alice. But living with them was a different story. We spent many nights staying up late, sneaking up in each other's room and just bumming around. And that's how our beautiful friendship blossomed.

Edward and Alice were twins who were both blessed with amazing parents, Esme and Carlisle. Although they were twins they were nothing alike, Alice loves to shop, Barbies and dressing up. Edward on the other hand, loves music, painting and doing his piano lessons. I used to take them with him till I ended up just watching him every time we had a session. Yep, I love to stare at the boy from that point on.

"Bells, you okay? You're staring. You're going to be late if you don't leave soon."

Woops my bad, forgot about school for a second there. I shoveled the buttered toast down with some orange juice and ran out.

"Bye Dad!" hearing a grunt as I closed the door.

I walked down the street towards the bus stop and saw Edward. Ugh, the boy gave me the butterflies. He saw me, and fixed his glasses before smiling his crooked smile at me.

Edward was tall for his age. He has copper looking hair and bright green eyes that shines whenever he talked about his games. He has glasses and wore the clothes Esme picked out for him. Everyone would usually write him off as nerd because of his games and taste for music, but that didn't bother me. I love him like that.

"Hey Belly." Edward said, hugging me.

"Yea keep calling me that." I said, sticking my tongue out and earning a laugh from him.

We ended up talking about the latest game he was playing, Kindgom Hearts. He wanted me to borrow and see for myself why he loves it so much. And of course, being a love sick girl I am, I agreed.

We finally arrived in Forks Jr. High, which was right across Forks High. I even saw Emmett running around the parking lot laughing about something. Crazy brother, I know. Looking back at my new school, I can't help but notice something different.

"Uuuhhh, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edward said, staring at the different students right in front of us.

"Mmhmm."

Staring at all our previous classmates, I realized that things did changed over the summer. All the girls seemed to be grouped at one side in different cliques talking about different things, boys, gossip and the latest trends. On the other hand, the boys were all rough housing, laughing over the stupidest things and talking about girls. It wasn't like middle school where everyone talked to each other and asked if they wanted to play.

"You'll stick by me, right E?"

"You think I'd leave you for that?" Edward said staring at the group of boys rough housing.

"Thanks." I said, squeezing his hand before walking towards the doors of my new hell.

We were both lucky to be in the same class, but sadly, we weren't allowed to sit side by side after talking too loud while our homeroom teacher was discussing the new rules. This is gonna suck big time.

After the most boring lecture about the new rules and dress code…

"Ugh I can't believe she separated us! It's not like we were doing anything wrong!"

"B, chill. It's not that bad." Edward said, smirking.

Before I could say anything else, Edward was all of a sudden pushed to the ground, looking for his glasses.

"What did you do that for?" I shouted at Tyler.

"Oh boo-hoo, nerds complaining about being separated, what are you? Love birds? I can't believe you'd be with someone FAT Edweirdo." Tyler said laughing.

"Like that matters, they both suit each other anyways, a nerd and a beast. Beautiful babies indeed." Tanya said from the side lines. Everybody started laughing at us. And the bullying apparently starts on the 1st day of school as well. Great.

I was helping Edward get up while everyone else laughed or stared. Either way it wasn't the best situation to be in, when it was the 1st day of school.

"Aw look at that, fatty is helping the nerd." Lauren said laughing.

"Shut up and go away!" I said, pushing pass the crowd and holding Edward's hand.

We started to run towards the lot in front of the school, no words were said between us. As soon as we got out, we were both panting. I was looking at the ground panting when all of a sudden Edward spoke up.

"I'm sorry for being such a nerd B." I looked up seeing Edward looking at the ground with his hands clenched to the side.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm any better, I'm fatty after all." I said laughing, trying to lighten the mood up.

"BELLA, you're not fat! Don't ever say that!" Edward looks at me with his green eyes piercing through me. "This is just one of those phases we have to go through. By the time we finish this hell hole, no one would even care anymore whether I'm a nerd or you're healthy looking compared to those anorexic wanna be's."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't as emotionally charged as Edward was. I honestly didn't care about the fat comments, well cuz I am. What mattered was Edward, and how he felt after being pushed and laughed at because of me.

"So it doesn't matter to you that I'm over-weight?" I whispered.

It was quiet and time stood still when Edward all of a sudden hugged me.

"It doesn't matter B. As long as it doesn't matter to you that I'm a nerd and all that."

"Like that bothers me Edward, I lived with you once, I know." I said, squeezing his cheek.

"Well that's that then. Now let's go back, it's lunch and I'm starving."

"Whatever you say Sora."

"You're such a tease."

We head back inside with a new found resolve to survive this together. And that pretty much made my day.

We raced each other towards the lunch room where everyone stared when we entered. And that didn't seem to bother him as much as it did to me, cue the blush. I was still blushing when Edward held my hand and pulled me towards the line for food. We sat down afterwards at the corner of the lunch room, keeping to ourselves till Tyler and Mike walked towards us. I saw Edward clench his fists and looked up towards Tyler and Mike.

"Hey Edweirdo, lemme give you a 2nd chance. How about ditching fatty and joining us?"

"We're much better company compared to Fatty after all." Mike said.

"Well what do you say Edweirdo?" Tyler said smirking.

Edward stood up and threw his greens at Tyler and said, " I'd rather stay with Bella than stay with a bunch of good for nothing goons."

Tyler spit out some greens that went inside his mouth and glared at Edward. "Fine, whatever, it's your lost." Tyler and Mike walked away right after the exchange.

The day passed and Edward hasn't said a word since lunch. I couldn't help but think about what Tyler said. Was I really that much of a fat ass? Was Edward embarrassed by me? I can't help but tear up just the thought of Edward not talking to me again just because of something as stupid as this.

"It's not you B. I just don't know what I'd do if they said anything about you again." Edward said looking ahead. We were both walking home, not feeling the ride home on the bus with everyone else.

I couldn't help but nod and hold Edward's hand instead of saying anything. He always knew what to say when things go bad.

Weeks passed and things were still the same.

* * *

><p>"So E, did you hear about Jessica's party?" I asked bored.<p>

"Actually, my mom asked me to go with Ally." He said frowning.

"What?" I laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault Ally needs her 'big brother' to be there in case something happens!"

"What's gonna happen in a middle school party? Sex? Drugs?" I mocked, rolling my eyes.

"Ask my mom. She's over protective of Ally after all."

"Hmmm."

"Go with me." He said, his eyes leaving the TV screen.

I glanced at him before returning back to the game I was playing, I was convinced by Edward a few weeks ago, to finally play his beloved Kingdom Hearts game, and I haven't stopped playing ever since.

"Look." I said sliding down the vines in Tarzan's world. "What will I do there? You know full well, that compared to you, they hate me just because I'm fat. I can't go there."

"Bella, please? Its one party, and we can compromise with Ally and leave earlier without her having to tell mom. And we can hang somewhere else and be back at the place before mom picks us up!"

"Fine, lemme ask Charlie first."

And with a sudden hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek, it was decided we were both going to the party.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to that party without Emmett."<p>

"WHAT? But Emmett isn't even middle school! And it's not like we'd be doing crazy stuff! It's a birthday party! Jess's parents are going to be there!"

"It's final, without Emmett, you're not going to that party."

"Charlie that's so unfair." I said running up the stairs and slamming my door.

I don't get it, what's so wrong about going to a party? It's not like we'd be doing drugs, sex and alcohol, like the things Emmett's friends do. This is so unfair, compared to Emmett's party, this is like a kid's party, actually it IS a kid party!

I started pinching myself, trying to break out from my mental rambling when Emmett's head popped in between my door.

"Edward's on the phone, kiddo."

"Gimme."

"_B, you going to the party?"_

"Can't. Charlie didn't allow me till Emmett's coming with."

"_Then ask Emmett to come with, it won't be a big deal."_

"It is to me, how would you feel when you see all the girl's crushing on your brother and all of a sudden being fake to you the next day just to get to him!"

"_Ahh, so you're worried about that?"_

"Mmhmm"

"_I won't go then. I'll hang by your place instead."_

"E, go. Don't ruin Ally's day by not going."

"_She can go to another party plus, I'll be bored without my duckling."_

I could feel his smirk through the phone after he said that, what a jerk. Rolling my eyes I told Edward to go and made him promise to call me right after the party before hanging up. I honestly didn't want to deal with the conversation anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

I pretty much spent the day of the party, watching cartoons and playing Kingdom Hearts. I wanted to find out what happens after all. At the end of the day, Edward never called. Even after Em came home from a party he went to himself which was like 10 pm, and Edward still hasn't called.

I ended up sleeping with a nagging feeling, and it felt like things were never going to be the same after this day. Edward always called…he always kept his promise to me after all…

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day after the party…<strong>

I saw Edward at the bus stop the day after the party, waiting for me. And for some strange reason, he seemed different.

"E! How was the party yesterday?" I asked nudging him with my elbow.

"Nothing much, boring party as usual." He said smirking.

"Gimme the deats! I doubt it was that boring, after all, it's Jess's party,"

"We played a game of truth or dare and 7 minutes in heaven." He said shrugging.

My heart started pounding real fast when I heard 7 minutes in heaven. Well I guess that's way better than sleeping with someone, right? "So did you join?" Hoping he didn't and just stood by the background as usual.

"I did." He shrugged.

"With who?" I squeaked.

"Which one? Truth or Dare or 7 minutes in heaven?"

"They're different?"

"Pretty much, I had to kiss Tanya in Truth or Dare and stayed with birthday girl in 7 minutes in heaven." He said smiling at the thought. My heart broke seeing him smile like that.

"…Did you like it?"

"So-so. Let's go B, the bus is here." He took my hand when the yellow bus came to view and held it till we got in and till we arrived in school.

I couldn't help but feel my heart clench every time I thought about Edward kissing another girl. I was his best friend for so long and he only kissed me on the cheek or the forehead, and those mean girls got farther than I did. It was so unfair. I can't help but look at Edward and feel betrayed.

Things were different as soon as we got to school. Instead of the usual, holding my hands till we get to class kind of thing, talking like we didn't care about the world. Edward started to actually mingle with other people. He was even talking to the guys he considered as stupid, like they were buddies for a long time. At least he didn't push me away. I guess that's one thing I should be thankful for.

I stared at Edward when he smiled towards both Jess and Lauren when we entered the classroom. They were both wearing something preppy and girly, compared to my shirt and jeans ensemble. And all of a sudden I felt my self shrink with fear and insecurity, that one day Edward would leave me for them.

We sat on our chairs quietly till Edward broke the growing awkward silence between us.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you leave me?"

"For what B? You know I'll never leave you."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." And with that and a squeeze of my hand, he ended the conversation. The only conversation we had for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day passed by with Edward talking more and more with everyone else, except me. Of course when I'd squeeze his hand to signal that I'd feel left out, he'd all of a sudden talk to me for a second before going back to the others. Everything felt wrong. It wasn't the old Edward I knew. Yeah he still wore the same geeky clothes and those dorky glasses. But for some strange reason, it wasn't the Edward I grew up with.

I was starting to get attention, not because of me, but because of Edward. Everyone started talking to him, like he was the new 'it boy'. People would regard me as his friend, nothing more. Sometimes, I'd hear them make side comments on why Edward would hang out with me, the fatty. But Edward would defend me, like there's no tomorrow. I guess there's some hope after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Woot, hey guys! It's me! Koala! Hoping you guys love the 1st chapter! I haven't written a FF for soo long. Hopefully I still got my mojo! Follow me at eatmechichaRON to see the progress of this story and the rest I'm planning to start soon! Leave a review! 3<strong>


	2. Spot the Difference

**AN: I got a review asking if the whole story would be set in jr. high, it won't. So no worries! It's just to help build things up! **

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**Lots of love,**

**Koala**

****Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga! Stephanie Meyer does!****

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Edward started to act different. Things started to change as the day goes by. 2 days after Jessica's party, Edward started to wear contacts. 5 days after the party, he started to go to school with his bed hair. A week after the party, he started to go shopping with Alice for new clothes. Even though those changes started to take place, he was still my Edward with me. He played the games he used to play before everything changed, every time he would come over. He still played his piano for me, when I came over. We still sneak in each other's rooms from time to time. I guess things are still the same…Or so I thought.<p>

I was late again because Emmett still hasn't replaced my alarm clock after stepping on it the other day, while I was cleaning my room. So I ended up not eating breakfast, looking worst than ever and panting as I ran towards the bus stop. As I approached the bus stop, my heart dropped. Edward wasn't there. It was impossible for him to take an earlier bus, because the one we would usually take was the earliest ride to school. The thought of me being early entered my mind. I'll just have to wait till he arrives.

15 minutes later, the big yellow bus arrived and there was still no Edward. I glanced one more time at the street that led to Edward's house before climbing into bus. Maybe he was sick. I guess that would explain why he wasn't there.

Being in school without Edward was boring. I ended up walking towards school alone, while everybody else was hanging out with their own friends. I was after all, branded as Fatty on the first day school. While walking towards the classroom, I heard a chuckle that sounded exactly like Edward's. I ended up running towards the door, and thank God, I didn't trip at all. As soon as I reached the door, I was panting, sweating and in shock.

There was Edward, sitting on top of Tanya's table laughing at whatever she said. They were both surrounded by everyone else laughing at whatever Tanya said. I walked in slowly, feeling my heart beat faster than ever, my hands sweating like crazy, hoping that Edward would see me come in and walk towards me, leaving everyone else behind. He did see me, I saw him glance at me before giving his full attention back at Tanya. I couldn't help but fell my heart drop and the world spin when that happened.

I sneaked one last glance at Edward before walking towards my table and heard the bell ring. I felt my body moving automatically, completely disconnected from my mind. I started taking down notes, and highlighted stuff that I didn't even understand. It felt like I was watching my own body do everything while I was floating up in the air. From time to time, I couldn't help but stare at the back of Edward's head, wondering what happened to us. I sighed, giving up and continued writing down notes till I saw a piece of paper thrown on top of my notebook.

_Sorry for not being at the bus stop, Tanya's mom picked Ally and I up today. _–_E_

Ohhh, so that's why he wasn't there. I scribbled back a reply, saying it was okay. I couldn't help but smile at the note and tucked it in my binder for safe keeping. At least he wasn't sick and Edward was still the same. Or was he? The nagging feeling came back, reminding me, that just a moment ago Edward ignored me when I came inside the room. But maybe he didn't recognize me? But then again, who wouldn't see the fat girl coming in the room. No maybe he was glancing at something else and didn't notice me—

"Bella, care to solve the problem on the board?" Mr. Jenkins the math teacher asked.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry Mr. Jenkins, I wasn't listening…"

"So she's not only fat after all, she's also stupid and deaf as well!" Tanya said out loud. Everybody started laughing and I couldn't help but stare at my notebook.

I heard Mr. Jenkins try and calm everybody down, but no one was having it. They kept laughing and laughing. I felt the itchy teary feeling my eyes get, before I start crying. I glanced at Edward, hoping he'd defend me like he usually did. But what Edward did, hurt me more than the laughter and the name-calling. He was taking down notes, looking at the board, like nothing happened. And that's when I knew. He wasn't the Edward I knew anymore.

I knew I couldn't go in the lunch room if Edward was gonna sit down with everyone else. So I decided to hide out at the library instead. Ever since the fiasco in Math, I haven't really talked to anyone, nor did I cry to let the pain out. I found it hard to be alone when news like that spread like wide fire.

As I walked towards the library, I knew no one would be there. It was a good time for me to finally let everything out. I quickly walked towards the end of the library, where the encyclopedias and the reference books were. I doubt anyone would go here, since after all, no one reads in this school.

I couldn't help but let the tears fall, as soon as I dropped my bag and slid down the wall. I must have looked like a hobo, if anyone thought of passing by. I cried my eyes out, trying to release all the pain. From the time we started school, to the day after the party and the days after that. Things changed, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I fell asleep right after my crying mess and felt someone put an arm around my shoulder and the other hand was trying to wake me up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I-I d-didn't know how to stop it all. I thought that maybe you were starting to get used to it, that's why I didn't defend you. You know we couldn't do anything about it anymore. When I realized you weren't in the lunch room, I knew something was wrong, and I knew, I hurt you more than they did. I'm such a fucked up best friend. I'm so sorry B. I'm so sorry."

I just let Edward mumble his apologies, silently wishing he would go away. But he didn't. I took a sneak peak at the clock and saw that one hour passed from the time we were dismissed. I missed afternoon classes. I slowly looked up, trying to fix my hair, and wiped away the stray tears away.

"You suck"

"I know. And I'm so sorry B."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. It was Edward, my Edward. He hasn't changed yet. I felt lean his head on mine, and held my left hand while bringing me even closer to him. Time stopped, and being home late didn't matter anymore. I just wanted to relish my time with him, before he disappears again.

"Let's do something on your birthday."

"Hmm" I said, playing with his hand.

"Let's eat out at Jenny's Diner. And afterwards, we could go to your favorite bookstore."

"You don't have plans with the others? It's okay if you do." I said, hating myself a bit for even trying to push him away even more.

"Nah, no one bothered to plan any hang out on that day. So it'll be fine." He grinned.

"You better not ditch me again."

"I won't" Then he kissed me on the head before going back to our comfortable silence.

This was the Edward I want, I needed and love. I just pray that he wouldn't be taken away from me anymore.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLSIEEE~!"<p>

"EMMETT ITS 12 MIDNIGHT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I saw Emmett with a huge cake, with a balloon and a party hat on his head.

"It's your birthday, and I wanted to greet you first before that boy does." Oh right, I forgot to mention, my brother hates Edward. He thinks Edward was gonna steal me away from my dear crazy brother.

"You know he wouldn't take your place Em." I said, motioning him to sit beside me. "Now put that cake and balloon down, if you want a hug from birthday girl!"

Em gave me one of his special bear hugs, and I started to notice he was building some muscles!

"Em! You're bulking up!"

He smirked at me and ruffled my hair before standing up, "Of course, you can't join football when you're just a scrawny kid, can you?"

"OH MY GOD! You got in!"

"I did Bellsie! You were too busy with Eddie boy to even spend time with me anymore." With that, Em left my room after giving me, of course, a sloppy kiss on the cheek, a typical Emmett gesture.

I was about to head back to bed, when I felt my phone vibrate on the table. I wasn't really planning to check it out, after Emmett's "surprise" greeting. I was too tired to handle any other greeting after that. The phone stopped buzzing and lighting up for a min, then all of a sudden went back to life. It started pissing me off, which of course led me to answering it.

"WHAT!"

"…You're pretty cranky for a birthday girl." I heard him chuckle.

"E! What are you doing awake?"

"I'm outside your window, open it."

I looked out and saw him a few feet away the window, holding a gift. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder before opening up. He slipped inside and beeped his phone shut. I did that as well.

"Happy Birthday B." He said, hugging me tight.

"Oh E, you could have waited till tomorrow. I know how tired you are after shopping with Ally all day."

"It's ayt, I wouldn't be a best friend if I didn't do this now, did I?

We ended up, staying up all night on my bed, talking about everything. Well mostly Edward talking about his new "friends" and the things they'd do when they would hang out. It's not like I had anything new to say. My life was boring, all I did was the usual chores, and hang out at E's place every now and then.

I couldn't help but stare at Edward, as he would light up while he was talking, his green eyes shining, looking even brighter despite the dark room. His crooked smile, whenever he would glance at me from time to time. His smell, I couldn't help but hold his t-shirt and pull myself closer towards him, smelling his minty, wood scent with a mix of his cologne. It drove me insane. I realized, he even grew taller, just a bit. I had to look up at him now, compared to before where as I'd just look to my side and he was just there. This time with Edward, was one of the most priceless moments in my life. Something I'd never give up.

"E, love ya." I whispered. Hoping he'd get the message, that I wasn't saying this as a friend, but as someone who loves him.

"I love ya too, B. And happy birthday" He kissed the top my head and started to brush my hair with his hand, while the other played with my hand.

It was 5 am, and Edward had to go. He didn't want to get caught by both my brother and dad with him on my bed, and before slipping out the window he made me promise to meet him up at Jenny's diner at 5. I waved at him as he ran across the lawn, trying to get to his bike. He looked back and smiled at me before leaving. And that's how my birthday started.

I ended up sleeping in till 10 before Charlie had to wake me up to get ready for a birthday lunch at the lodge. I smiled at him and gave him a hug and a short thank you before slipping out and doing my girl time.

At lunch, I ate with my dad and brother at the lodge. We ended up laughing at the usual Emmett antics, the only thing that kept me and Charlie talking. My brother Emmett was the glue between Charlie and I. I grew up knowing full well, that the only person that could bring out any type of emotion from my father was my mother, Renee. I guess Emmett took after her, seeing Charlie reacting at so much to everything he said. It made me smile knowing that it was a huge improvement, compared to before. We left the lodge around 3, heading home.

As soon as we got home, the phone rang. Hoping it was Edward calling, I raced towards it, answering. It ended up to be my mother Renee, telling me happy birthday and was hoping I could live with her. As usual, I'd tell her I'd think about it, but knowing full well I couldn't leave Forks behind, when Edward's in it.

I waited till the clock struck 4:30, watching TV with Em, till I had to go. I rushed out, grabbing my coat, saying a quick bye at Emmett who just waved, his eyes still glued at the football game on the screen. I quickly paddled my across town, heading towards, Jenny's. I didn't even bother to dress up much, it's not like I wanted to impress Edward. He knew who I was and I didn't need to change that by trying even harder.

Luckily I arrived in Jenny's and Edward wasn't there yet. I ended up sitting in a booth by the end of the diner, ordering water while waiting. Jenny's was a local diner here in town. It had the usual diner feel but with a better vibe and better color scheme when it comes to the painting. Like any other diner, it served the usual diner stuff as well. But the ambiance of the place was more catered for the teenagers, compared to the older peeps. That's why it ended up as a local hang out for anyone.

Edward and I would usually meet up here whenever Edward had to go with Mrs. Cullen to the grocery to help. In the end he'd usually end up hanging here with me, ordering milkshakes and fries while talking about his piano lessons or his games. The memories of Edward and I started flooding my head when I realized over an hour has passed and he hasn't arrived yet. My train of thought was distracted by the waitress saying that I had to order something soon, or I'd have to leave. I looked around and outside the glass window, hoping to see Edward running towards the diner, before ordering a strawberry milkshake for myself.

Another hour passed and 3 strawberry milk shakes later, he hasn't arrived. I already saw numerous groups of kids going in and out of the diner, while I sat here waiting. It was already 5 minutes before 7 that I have chosen to finally leave. Before I stood up to pay for the milkshakes, I saw a wild copper colored haired guy walking out of Jenny's with a tall blonde.

It was Edward with Tanya. And they were both laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. And my heart broke right there. I ran to the counter near the door and paid for the drinks and went straight to my bike, which was locked up at the bike rack, right beside the entrance. I quickly unlocked the biked, took one last glance at Edward and Tanya, who were now in the intersection waiting for the pedestrian light to change, before I took off crying.

"Kiddo, Eddie's on the phone for you." Emmett said, poking his head through the door.

"I don't want to talk to him." I said, facing away the door crying.

"What's wrong Bella?" I felt the bed dip and felt Emmett's hand stroking my hair.

"Nothing. Can you just please go out?"

"Did he do anything to you?"

"I said, just GO OUT. OKAY? PLEASE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." I screamed, clutching the blanket closer to me.

I felt Emmett's pained look piercing a hole through the back of my head, before heading out the door, shutting it softly.

* * *

><p>I was walking through the halls, heading towards the library, trying my best to avoid bumping into Edward. By the time I go to my spot, he was there sitting down, reading a book.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"At Jenny's where you weren't."

His eyes widened in surprise and before he could say anything else I cut him first.

"If you're going to say you were there, you weren't...well fine you were, I saw you with her." I said, preparing to leave.

I was already walking towards the exit when I felt his hand stop me. "I was there, in the booth near the door."

"Yeah, well I was there, in the booth at the back. Our booth."

"I'm sorry B, the waitress told me it was taken by someone and I didn't bother looking."

I sighed then slowly looked up at him, biting my lip. "Can I just have a moment alone please?"

He let go of my hand and nodded. I was walking away when I heard him call out after me. "You're walking away now, but I'll make sure to make it up to you with a bang." He said with confidence.

I looked back and tried to smile at him before walking away. I knew things were starting to change from the start, but I didn't actually think it would change this fast.

* * *

><p>The bullying never stopped, from time to time, Edward would still help and defend me. But recently things were different. He started to pretend they weren't happening at all. After awhile, it started to bother me, and I couldn't help but bring it up to him<p>

"You're not bothered by the bullying anymore? And the fact people still tease you for talking to me?" I asked leaning towards the locker besides Edward's.

"Not really. It's not like we can do anything about it. Plus anyways, there are better things to do, than waste our time, trying to stop it." He said shrugging. He bid goodbye and walked away towards his next class, leaving me there gaping at him.

Lunch came around and I walked towards the library again, nothing new. Ever since Edward started hanging out with everyone else, I started to hang out here. From time to time, I'd talk to this girl Angela who helped the librarian, but either way, the silence helped me stay calm from all this madness. Usually the last 15 minutes of lunch would be Edward's cue to join me, but he didn't today. And I knew that it was time to start letting him go. Staying with him, would only bother him. And I had to let him go if I really do love him.

* * *

><p>It was a surprise to see Edward waiting for me at the bus stop the next day. I have gotten used to the fact, that there were days that Tanya's parents decided to pick Ally and Edward up from their house. But I guess of all the days, Edward had to pick today to ride the bus with me.<p>

"B! It feels like I haven't we talked forever!" He said grinning.

"Well you've been busy. And I didn't want to annoy you with needy text messages or random phone calls, or even late night visits." I said, looking towards the street where the bus would usually turn from.

"Are you still mad at me about the birthday thing?"

"Nope" I said smiling at him, trying to convince him that everything was fine between us, even if it wasn't.

"B, I have to talk to you about something." He actually sounded serious for a minute there, and usually the conversations we usually have on the way to school were pretty light.

"What's up E? Did anything happen in the family?"

"No…I was thinking, what do you think about me and Tanya…dating? I mean you're my best friend. I need your opinion about all this."

My heart stopped beating for a second there. I couldn't help but stare at Edward after all he said. Was he serious? Tanya? The bitch of the school? The girl Edward thought, was pretty much stupid at everything? I took Edward in, and saw the changes that occurred after the party. His hair looked darker than usual, his eyes weren't hiding behind those frames he used to love to wear. He was wearing band t-shirts and dark jeans, with some random hoodie and throw in some converse. He started to look like one of those boys, he used to call goons! But his handsome face couldn't be compared to their hideous ones.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't register the shit you just said."

"B, I said, what do you think about me dating Tanya?"

"What do I think? Are you seriously asking me that? After everything she's done to me, to us! You're actually considering dating her?"

"She's not as bad as she was before B!"

"Really now, like she hasn't bullied me at all for the past few days? Seriously Edward, what the hell happened to you? I don't mind you getting all buddy buddy with everyone else, but dating someone who almost ruined our lives, my life! Is seriously out of the line."

"You don't have to be so judgmental Bella."

"Like you haven't been a few weeks ago?"

We were now panting and frustrated. Both of us were head to head when the bus came. And assuming from the looks everyone in the bus gave, I knew that we indeed looked like we just fought. And I knew that by the time we got to school, everyone would know, that Edward Cullen, has finally fought with Fatty. It wasn't a shocker, when Edward quickly huffed and climbed into the bus like the drama queen he was. He even sat next to Tyler and Mike at the back, while I sat all alone at the front.

The day passed, and Edward was still ignoring me. It was like we never knew each other at all. And every time I saw him with everyone else, my heart broke. I just hated fighting with Edward, why couldn't I just been happy for him, instead of ruining everything we had? It was such a stupid mistake, it's not like he'll even bother to look at me that way. He only sees me as a sister after all. I finally decided to talk to Edward and fix things before things got even worst.

I was eating breakfast alone the day I decided to talk to Edward and clean things up, when both Emmett and Charlie decide to go work out. I guess I had the house all to myself then. I was finishing up the pop tart I had, before rushing back to my room, checking my appearance out before leaving. I was wearing a pink Gur jacket, that said, 'Somebody needs a hug' and gray jeans with red converse. Edward gave me that jacket on my 7th birthday as a gag gift. He knew how much I hated the cartoon, Invader Zim. Or whatever that was called, and decided to give me the jacket to annoy me. I ended up loving the jacket in the end. Gur was so cute after all.

I ran down the stairs, and out the front door as fast as I could, grabbing my bike from the front lawn before paddling towards the Cullen's home. I wanted to catch Edward alone before Ally came home from ballet with her parents. I arrived in front of the Cullen mansion, the biggest house here in the neighborhood. Everyone knew the mansion belonged to the Cullen's. After all, they were the only family that had a glass mansion as a home. I never really understood the concept of revealing yourself to the whole world.

I walked toward the patio and pressed the door bell, hoping that Edward would be the one to answer the door. I felt the curtain by the side window move the second after I rang the bell, and the door open the second after.

"Bella." He said curtly.

"E, can we talk?" He just nods at me and gestures me to come in.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted today. It was so not me. I guess I was just jealous that you've been spending more time with her than with me and I—"

"B, what do you want me to say? That I'd stay with you forever? I asked you to understand me before, with that birthday fiasco. And it took you a day to get back to where we were. It feels like you've been over thinking things through, and honestly I feel tired waiting. It feels like I have to make my life separate, one for you and one for them. And I really don't want to do that. I want us to all get along."

"E I –I'm s-sorry." I said tearing up.

"Go B, just give me time to think things through okay? I really want this to work."

He gave me a wry smile before walking me out and we hugged before I left. As soon as I stepped off the patio, and I felt him close the door behind me, the tears that have been threatening to spill, slowly fell. And with the rain covering everything up, it just seemed like I was another teenage kid walking down the street, heading home.


	3. Cinderella for a day

**AN: I'm really glad that even with 5 reviews, so far you guys are loving the story! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!**

It's been 3 months since Edward and I last talked and things weren't getting any better. . It was upsetting, but I knew that it was my fault at one point. For the past few months, I've been hanging out with Angela, the girl who helps the librarian a lot. She was the pastor's daughter, she was shy and intelligent. She was taller than me about 2 inches and had shoulder length hair, blue eyes that were hidden behind big frames and dressed modest for a teenager. She was dating Ben, who was the complete opposite of her, the soccer player and the dependable type of guy.

Being friends with Angela certainly turned the tables for me. I finally found someone who didn't judge me for my looks or my weight. To me, Angela was pretty much heaven sent. She was very supportive with my decisions, listened to me when I needed someone the most and even started to hang out with me outside of school. Obviously, I spent my last 3 months hanging out with her, trying to distract myself from Edward. I don't know if he's still thinking about things, or finally moved on. All I know is that, I needed to get back on my feet and start moving on myself.

I spent my lunch breaks with Angela just talking about anything to pass the time. The bullying never stopped though, and Edward still hasn't talked to me. I was about ready to let him go till I asked Angela for advice.

"You should make him regret not picking you girl!"

"He doesn't even know I like him…" I mumbled.

"Well tell him. I was just like you, a wreck, before deciding to tell Ben my feelings. And apparently he felt the same." She said, blushing. "I grew up with Ben you know, I mean, we weren't really close but our families were. He was like a big brother at first, till I started to notice how hot he was."

"Did things get awkward after you told him?"

"It did…for awhile, but it was worth the wait." She beamed.

What Angela said got me thinking. Maybe I do have a chance. I mean, just because I wasn't blonde with big tits and a pound of make-up on my face, doesn't mean I had nothing to offer? I still think that I should fix my friendship with Edward at the very least, before trying anything.

* * *

><p><em>In the girl's locker room...<em>

"I don't know Ren, it feels like he wants to ask me out, I mean there were numerous occasions where it felt like he was about to ask, but he doesn't." Tanya said, frowning at her reflection, re-touching her make-up.

"Maybe he's shy? I mean come on Tanya, he never had this kind of life till Jess' party. I bet he's scared shitless, asking the prettiest, most popular girl in the school, out."

"I know right? I mean ever since Jess' party, it was such a transformation! I mean at first, I didn't like the fact I had to make-out with the nerd, but he had mad skills! Better than any jock I made-out with."

"Girl please, that boy is a sex god. Thank god he's not hanging out with Fatty anymore. She totally almost brought him down the ladder before. Kinda sad."

"She likes him you know."

"EVERYONE KNOWS FATTY LOVES EDWARD!" Lauren cackled. "But it's not like she'll ever have a chance with him."

"Even when he was still a nerd, he was pretty cute. I was already betting how long it would take for him to come out of his shell."

"Well if anyone would get together with him, it would be you Tanya."

"You think so?"

"Mmhmm" Both girls cocked their heads to the side and giggled afterwards, before heading out.

Tears started streaming down my face when I realized how obvious I was around Edward. I wonder if he knew about my feelings after all this time. I hope he didn't avoid me because of them. I decided to take a shower at home instead. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone catching me crying while changing. I ended up grabbing all my stuff, texting Ang I'd see her tomorrow, before rushing out towards the bike racks.

It was pouring when I got out of the sports building. It didn't matter though, thinking it was actually better that way, best way to conceal the tears after all. As I ran across the lot towards the racks, I felt an intense stare, drilling a hole behind my head. I didn't bother looking back anymore, or the fact that someone actually caught me crying.

I paddled across town, not wanting go home, just letting the tears fall as well as the rain. I wanted to get out, to feel free once and for all. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy. It was already night time when I decided to go home, and I knew I was in deep trouble. As soon as I entered the door, I was all of a sudden thrown up into the air.

"Where the hell did you go Bella? Dad called me saying that you weren't home when he passed by from his patrol, after another round in town he got worried and called me up. Where were you?"

"Sorry Em, I was biking around town trying to clear my thoughts."

"I'll remember to tell Charlie not to get you a car…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Oh dear sister, I missed you so much!" He said, twirling me around.

"Em! Put me down this instant! Or I'll vomit on you." And with those words leaving my mouth, I was down in an instant.

We were both eating dinner when Emmett popped a serious question.

"You were crying, weren't you?" He said, looking down at his plate.

"It's nothing to worry about Em."

"You say that to me every time I catch you crying. That excuse is starting to get old Bella."

"You done with that?" I stood up, picking his unfinished plate.

"Hey! I'm not done with that!"

"Well too bad. You ruined my mood."

"You're sucha brat." He mumbled.

"Well you're sucha kid." I ruffled his hair when I passed him. "I'll be fine Em. You don't have to worry." I said not looking at him.

I was about ready to get into bed when I heard my phone ping for a message. My heart started beating fast when I saw what it said.

I looked out the window, and there he was, outside with the hoodie on. I knew it was him, when I saw a bit of his coppery hair shine under the moonlight. I opened the window, stood by the side of it, and held my phone tight towards me. He stepped inside, looking glorious as ever, even with the hard look on his face. He looked older than his current age, but that didn't stop him from looking heavenly.

"What are you doing here Edward? I thought we weren't in speaking terms." I said holding my other arm, with my eyes trained to the floor and my lower lip between my teeth.

"I had to see you, after you ran out of school like that…" He said glaring at the wall while ruffling his hair.

"…What happened B?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Edward and you have to go before Emmett catches you, he knows about you coming in at night. And plus I'm tired. Maybe we can talk some other time." I said walking towards the bed, when all of a sudden I felt a hand grab my elbow.

"What's going on B, you stopped talking to me all of sudden. I didn't know what I did wrong. I'm really confused B. It's like all of a sudden you disappeared and everythings a mess without you in my life. I can't live fighting with you forever Bella. I want you in my life by my side."

"I don't know about me ignoring you, but why did you push me away after our talk? You never bothered hearing me out either. And if I remember correctly, you never even bothered to defend me, even if it was tiring." I huffed.

"I wanted to work things out okay? I didn't want to stop being friends with you and them!" He said, his eyes softening showing the old Edward back.

I walked towards Edward and hugged him from behind. This fight between us has been taking a toll on both of us. And it has to stop. My feelings for him didn't matter anymore, what mattered the most was our friendship.

"E…let's start from the beginning, okay?" He nodded and held my hand; we stayed like that for a few a minutes, me hugging him from the back and him holding my hand. Times like these were hard to get by now a days, with him hanging around the others.

"I have to have you in my life B, you're my best friend. I can't leave without you."

We cuddled in bed for awhile before he had to go. He disappeared in to the night and I went to bed happy for the first time in 3 months. We were going to work things out. And I knew we could go past this together.

The next day was even better. I walked out my door to see Edward waiting for me, with that silly grin on his face. He even offered me his arm to hold, which kept me laughing for the next few minutes. We were both catching up, with things we missed in each other's lives for the last 3 months. He was happy to know that I finally made friends and he was really excited to meet Ang, which pretty much made me smile.

We arrived in school still attached to each other, not minding what everybody else said. What matters the most right now was that we were both in each other's lives. I was so happy that things were turning out for the better. I couldn't help but feel myself smile even wider and look up at Edward. He was still talking about this game he wanted us to play together after he gets it. His hair was still as sexy as ever, his teeth beaming, and he smelled wonderful. He was wearing a green shirt with denim washed jeans. He looked gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare at him, and ignore him a bit. It felt like years since I last saw him and it just fe—

In a second, my train of though disappeared, my clothes were wet and Edward was there shouting at the person who threw the slushee at me. My senses were blinded, the drink went inside my nose and my eyes burned like hell.

"Eddie, I can't believe you actually made up with her." Tanya said pouting.

"Tanya, did you pay this guy to throw his drink at Bella?" He sneered.

"Why would you think that baby? You know how much I value your relationship with her, ever since we started dating."

I had to get away. After wiping some of the slushee off my face with the sleeve of my shirt, I took off. I went across the street and went straight to Forks High. I saw people whispering as I passed by, looking for Emmett. I couldn't take it anymore, and I needed to get home fast. I saw Emmett, who was just about to enter the 2 building to the right of the main one and hugged him from behind crying. I heard him asking me what's wrong, shaking me but I couldn't help but black out.

"Dad we have to let her live with mom."

"Is that what Bella wants?"

"It doesn't matter what she wants! She's getting bullied out there EVERY FUCKING DAY. I can't handle another day seeing her all depressed. And she's losing weight for God's sake! And it isn't the diets that's helping her lose all that weight, she hasn't been eating for days!"

"I'll call Renee."

* * *

><p>I've been drifting in and out of sleep, dreaming of Emmett screaming at Charlie to let me move away and the bullying has to stop. My big brother was crying. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't let me. I tried moving my hands but it felt like they were being held down. Am I dying? After a couple of minutes, it felt like I was losing breath. I needed to wake up now. I didn't want to go, not yet! When I started feeling my pinky move, I sat up fast, trying to catch my breath.<p>

"Bella, you okay?" Emmett said concerned.

I looked around, I was in the living room in the couch and both Charlie and Emmett were looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine. I just feel tired." I said holding my head.

"Bella you're going to Phoenix."

"Wait what?"

"Emmett and I talked, and we both think its best you'd go there."

"What did mom say? What about Edward? We just fixed things and now I'm leaving?"

"You're not leaving this week kiddo so you have time to say your goodbyes." Emmett said smiling sadly.

"I don't want to go!"

"It's final Bells." Charlie said before sitting down on his lazy boy.

My mom called afterwards telling me the details of my flight and asked me if I was okay. I said I was fine and maybe it was for the best. I even told her that I can't wait to spent the rest of Jr. High with her. But deep down I knew leaving would break my heart even more.

I was told that I wouldn't be going to school anymore for the rest of the week, so I decided to fill Angela in by texting her. She was upset I had to go, and we decided to meet up before I leave. I cried after receiving her text. I didn't know if I was going to meet anyone as sweet as her in Phoenix.

Edward hasn't called, texted or even show up by my window ever since the incident. And it's been a day. I was hoping he'd show up so we could have a talk. Before leaving the school, I heard Tanya and him arguing and hearing Tanya say they were dating and that his priority was her and not me, well I guess he spent the day making it all up to her.

Going to Phoenix will definitely help me for the better. The idea was repulsing at first, but thinking about it before going to sleep made me realize that this was gonna help me grow for the better. And it was unfair for me to leave my mom all alone there for years.

I rang the bell of the Cullen's household, hoping to see Edward before I leave next week.

I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to him. He was my best friend, and even though we're both on a rough patch in our relationship, I think it's best to inform him either way.

"B…what are you doing here?" Edward said, opening the door.

"Hey E, can we talk for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on, lemme lock up." He went inside to get his keys and locked the door and looked at me saying he was ready.

"You and Tanya…huh." I said looking at the sidewalk we were walking on.

"Yea…it was about two weeks after we both talked about me and her dating."

"So you guys have been dating for 3 months…"

"B…I'm sorry for not saying it earlier I was just so ma—"

Shaking my head I turned towards him, "You don't have to apologize, it was my fault. I was being selfish."

"B…"

"Hey E, what do you think of going on a date with me? Just the two of us!"

"A date date or two best friends hanging out kind of thing?" He said staring at me.

"A date date." I grinned. Edward started coughing and blushing and looked away.

"You…don't want to?"

"NO! I MEAN I DO. Please, let me to take you out on a date, a proper date!"

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow okay? Go to my house! I have everything all planned out!"

"But why are you all of a sudden asking for a date? It's not like you're dying or leaving right?" He laughed, nudging me.

"I just miss hanging out with you properly. You better treat it like a date okay?"

"I will, to make up for all the shit I've done for you." He said smiling.

* * *

><p>We ended up going to Port Angeles, I dragged Edward to see a famous carnival that was passing by, and we ended up buying the usual carnival food, cotton candy, corndogs and soda! It was so much fun watching the performers, what interested Edward and I the most was the tight rope walker. Edward kept teasing me after the show and how scared I was watching the guy walk across. I ended up chasing Edward for his jokes, and some were laughing at our weird antiques.<p>

"Hey E!"

"Yep?" He said grinning

"How about a picture?" I said, pointing at the old fashioned booth.

"Sure."

We walked towards the photo booth, lining up behind the old couple who went inside, the old couple was so cute, going to the carnival and having fun, even at their old age. It was our turn and we kept arguing over the poses we planned to do, when we realized the photo booth snapping on its own, signaling our time is up. Edward went out to check the 1st batch of our fail photo and heard him laughing real loud.

"What's up you freak?" I said, poking my head out the curtain.

"YOUR FACE!" He said laughing.

"Huh?" I grabbed the photo from me, and saw him point at 4th frame, it was me pulling Edward cheeks with an angry look on my face the showed my nostrils flaring! I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up and laugh with him!

"T—this is so AHAHAHHAHA ST-U-ST—UP AHAHAHAH—ID!"

Everyone who passed us by must have thought we were crazy, Edward and I kept laughing our asses off on how candid the photo turned out. We agreed on taking another shot, but of course decided on our poses before going inside the booth.

"So how about we pass by your favorite bookstore/café?" He said, putting his arm casually over my shoulder.

"Sure!" We were laughing at the pictures we took in the photo booth, they, well almost all ended up looking candid because of Edward. We entered my favorite bookstore ad was greeted by the bell and the scent of books. I felt Edward squeeze my shoulder before lightly pushing me towards the cases of books. I smiled back at him before looking back towards the books and started my journey to finding the right one to bring home.

After an hour or so, I met up with Edward at the back of the bookstore where the lounge chairs were, he motioned me to sit on his lap. I smiled shyly at him before doing so, I remember when were younger, his mom would bring us here and let us have a look around, in the end, when we have our books, we'd go back here and try and fit in one chair.

"You don't have to let me sit on your lap you know, and won't Tanya get mad if she finds out?" I said, facing him.

He leaned back and sighed, "I don't plan on telling her."

"Edward, it's considered cheating."

"We're dating but… I don't know."

"What's wrong?" I was pushing away his hair from his face now.

He opened his eyes and my heart started beating fast when he stared into mine.

"It feels wrong, dating her I mean." He said, waiting for a reaction.

"Then why date her?"

"I don't know…options?" He grabbed my hand, the one playing with his hair, and made me touch the side of his face.

"You sound like you're old and lonely!" I said pinching his cheek.

"Well I don't want to get into a relationship till I know its right." He said leaning closer.

"Uhmm… so what d-do you p-plan to do now?"

He smirked and said, "Stay with you of course."

He held my face with both of his hands, bore his eyes into mine, before slowly leaning in to kiss the top of my head. He then let me read the books I got while he slept. It felt nice, leaning against Edward's back, feeling his arms around my wait while I read my book.

I placed my book down and turned towards Edward. I started tracing his face with my finger, seeing how much he changed. I can't believe I was leaving him, my best friend, my first love. I just hope the next 3 years goes by fast. Cuz I can't wait to be back in his arms again. I couldn't help but kiss his forehead, then his cheeks, his nose… leaning my forehead against his and slowly leaning in to kiss his lips. I couldn't help but let the tears fall when I pulled back. I laid my head on his shoulder, clutching on his shirt, crying. Hoping he wouldn't wake up and see me being a wreck.

"I had so much fun today B." He said, walking me towards the front door.

"Thanks for the belated birthday date E. I'm sorry we did things that might have made you feel uncomfortable." I said blushing.

"It's okay B. I was planning on breaking up with her anyways, plus my heart wasn't hers from the start." He said winking.

"You look like you're having a seizure."

"You suck."

"Cock." As soon as that word left my mouth, I saw Edward blush for the first time.

"You actually think I'd do that?" I said laughing.

"Youneverknow." He grumbled.

Flicking his nose, I said, " I have to get back inside, I have things to do."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yep." Not having the heart to say that I wasn't going to school for the rest of the week.

"B…" He whispered, putting his hands on my waist and pulled me closer.

I couldn't help but bite my lip when he leaned closer, his eyes never leaving mine. He leaned his forehead against mine, his breathing ragged. I couldn't take it anymore, placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss relieved the tension we were both feeling, it felt heavenly. It felt like seeing the sun rise for the first time after a stormy week. I felt him respond fast and pulled my bottom lip in between his. I couldn't help but place both my hands on his untamed hair, grabbing it, trying to pull him even closer. When he asked permission to enter, by licking my lip, I pulled away panting. Not wanting to leave this way.

I let him go and ran inside the house, locking door. Sliding down the door, I couldn't help but touch my lips, and remember his against mine. I still can't believe I was leaving my first love behind.


	4. Leaving

**AN: Sorry guys, been busy w/ school. I'm a senior and I was experiencing the final leg of the year. I hope you guys understand. I hope this chappy makes up for it! You can all bother me on twitter: RONawaywithme or tumblr: smelyalata-alligator for updates! I honestly didn't expect to see so many reviews after disappearing for awhile. And it really helped inspiring me to continue this story! Keep reviewing lovelies, it helps us authors keep going **

For the first time our dinner at the Lodge was filled with silence. Eating at the Lodge always meant hearing Emmett scream at the tv, cheering his favorite team on, while Charlie ate and drank beer watching as well. I would occasionally tease them that they were forgetting that I was even there, but joking about it now would make the situation worst.

"Have you packed your things kiddo?"

"I did, all I have to pack left are all my valuables but everything else is fine."

"You excited?" Charlie said, trying to smile although the question was quite depressing.

"Mmhmm"

"It's for the best Bells."

"I know Emmett."

…

"Why didn't you tell me about the bullying?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why didn't Edward do anything about it?"

"Emmett stop asking your sister these things, we're having dinner."

The chair fell as Emmett stood up mad. Everyone in the room ended up staring at our table, wondering what caused the scene.

"Are you saying I can't care about my sister?"

"No I didn't say that Emmett, now sit back down before we cause an even more scene."

"Why are you acting like things are fine? MY SISTER IS LEAVING, NOT BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO BUT BECAUSE SHE'S BEING BULLIED OUT THERE."

Charlie all of a sudden stood up and went face to face to Emmett, his face red with embarrassment? Anger? I didn't know what I should be doing as well, I just sat there and watched the scene unfold before me. In front of me, my loveable brother, my big bear was hurt and upset over the fact his little sister was being bullied out there. Between the both of us, he was always the positive one, I guess it would really hurt finding out about it, always thinking the world wasn't that cruel.

"Emmett, I'm fine can you please sit down?" I said tugging his hand.

"Don't you dare say or think that I don't care about your sister's welfare, you think seeing her like this makes me happy? All I wanted was for the two of you to be happy even if life fucks up from time to time but that doesn't mean I'm happy seeing my daughter hurt. I want the best for her, so don't you dare tell me I don't care about her."

Emmett all of a sudden walked out of the restaurant leaving Charlie to sit back down. He had his head in his hands mumbling words I couldn't quite understand. The night ended with a tense atmosphere in the air, making me re-think about my decision of leaving the 3 most important boys in my life.

* * *

><p>I was walking around the neighborhood where I found Emmett in the playground, sitting on a swing and taking a drag. I plopped down right beside him waiting for him to finish his cigarette.<p>

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I didn't know I did either."

"What made you start?"

"I don't know if it's me seeing my friends do it or the fact that things suck in my life right now."

Seeing my brother all worn out and tired from everything it just made me feel…

"Bella?"

"I hate it how, I feel so useless and unworthy. I hate the fact I love Edward. I hate the fact I can never have him. I hate the fact he's making me hope for something that's never going to happen." I stood up, looking at the ground and saw droplets of water starting to appear. "It's not the fact that he's dating Tanya that's hurting me, or the bullying. It's the fact I can't get myself to fight back. It's so hard keeping everything to my self. Letting it all pass by you. It's frustrating Emmett, it's just frustrating."

Emmett stood up and hugged me all of a sudden and all he did was hold me and we ended up crying in the middle of the playground, trying to figure things out together.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on my window as soon as I came in from the bathroom. I was drying my hair when I opened the window, seeing Edward soaking wet.<p>

"How long have you been waiting outside E?"

"Long enough." He said smirking. "So why weren't you in school for the pass…I don't know 2 days?"

"Sick." I said looking away and started walking towards the dresser.

"Lie. I know when you're lying to me B." He said sitting on the bed staring.

"Whatever, well Charlie let me skip." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Ha ha ha, very grown up thing to do. Come here." He said opening his arms. I walked towards him, standing right between his legs when he made me sit down on his lap and ended up holding me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said hiding my face in between his neck and shoulder, sniffing him.

"You smell off."

"Hm? Really? How bad?"

"Not bad, good actually."

"Hmmm. Are you really not going to tell me why you've been absent for the 2 days?" He said rubbing my back.

"No I'm not telling you."

"Fine, well are you planning to skip school tomorrow?"

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Let's skip together."

"Ha, like I'd let you skip with me."

"That's unfair, you can skip and I can't?" He said pulling away from me, pretending to look hurt.

I laughed, "Fine, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." He said tickling my sides.

"STOP STOP" I said almost falling backwards.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Let me skip with you tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"Thanks B" He said kissing my forehead and went back to holding me again. My eyes started to close and I distinctly heard him say I should go sleep then started to hum a tune. My eyes drifted shut, and my mind started playing images of places that reminded me of the tune he was humming, lulled to a goodnight sleep.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?"<p>

"I'm thinking of going to the beach."

"We don't have a car loser."

"Thanks a lot for mentioning that cranky. I asked your dad to give us a ride."

"My dad?" And on cue, my dad pulled up right in front of our drive way in his cruiser.

"Let's go?" He said smirking, walking towards my dad.

"Oh God."

...

"I'll see you guys later at around 5?"

"Yes sir!" Edward did the salute.

"Funny Edward, take care of Bella for me and have fun." And with the Charlie drove off back to Forks.

"I still can't believe you convinced my dad to drive us to La Push."

"Well we didn't have our own car, where else will we hitch a ride, a hobo?" He said walking towards the beach.

"HOBOS DON'T HAVE CARS EDWARD!" I said screaming after him.

"WE'LL NEVER KNOW B, NOW COME ON YOU LAZY GIRL." He said waving at me from the shore. I rolled my eyes and ran towards him.

"Holy crap the waters cold." I said laughing after feeling the water.

"I know and I have a great idea for that." He said smirking.

"Oh no, no no no no! EDWARD NO!" All of a sudden I felt myself being carried off the the shallow part of the water and was dropped.

"Oh my god Edward, seriously?"

"What? Admit it you like it." He said sticking his tongue out.

I splashed some water at him and made the "angriest" looking face I could make and he just ended up laughing even more saying he wasn't buying it. We started war right then and there.

"So what's really bothering you?" He asked, as he plopped down on the sand, patting the space beside him.

"Nothing. You don't have to worry about things."

"Can you just please tell what it is? It's bothering me somehow."

"I'll tell you when it's not bothering me anymore." I said sitting down beside him.

"See! Something is bothering you! I knew it!"

"Mmhmm we already know that captain obvious."

"So what's bothering you?"

"You."

"Ha ha funny, no seriously."

"What if I leave Forks Edward?" I said hugging my knees and was trying to avoid eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I leave Forks and disappear, would anyone miss me?"

"What are you talking about B, of course people would miss you." He said facing me.

"They'll miss teasing me that's for sure." I said biting my lip.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just wondering." I said smiling. "Don't worry about it!" I said pinching his cheeks.

"Mmhmm, like I won't worry about it!" He said pinching my cheeks back.

"Edward that hurts let go." He pulled my cheeks even more.

"Why don't you let go of mine?"

"No"

"Fine then."

Then he kissed me, holding my face in place and tilting his head to the right. I closed my eyes, feeling his lips moving against mine. They were really soft. My heart was pounding, my head was spinning. He got one of my hands that fell to my side, and brought it up around his neck, and did the same with the other, pulling me even closer to him. I tried pulling away, knowing it was wrong doing this. He was dating Tanya, and making out like this was wrong. He leaned his forehead against mine, opening his green eyes and looked into my boring brown eyes, before capturing my lips again. I couldn't help it anymore and let go. One of my hand went for his hair grabbing it, when I felt his tongue lick my lower lip for permission, and I let him.

* * *

><p>"YOU MADE OUT WITH EDWARD?"<p>

"Can you like keep it down? Are you crazy? Announcing my story to the whole world?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but that's some juicy shit right there!"

"And when did you start cursing?"

"Since…I don't know. Oh my god, give me details you nasty little thing."

"And now you're dirty talking? What is wrong with you Ang?"

"I'm kidding, anyways deats! Give me deats!"

"What do you want to know?" I said sighing.

The next day after my getaway with Edward to the beach, Ang decided to call me up to hang out before I leave. She wanted to know how I was holding up and wanted to make sure everything was fine. So we decided to meet up at a local coffee shop.

"So was he a good kisser?"

"….He was."

"Was his lips soft?"

"…They were, WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THIS STUFF ANYWAYS?"

She laughed "I'm just curious! Was it just lips or lips and tongue"

"Oh my god, I'm not answering that."

"OMG, IT'S BOTH ISN'T IT!"

"For a shy girl, you're really really nosy." All of a sudden her face seemed serious for a second.

"But Bella, isn't he still with Tanya?"

"That's why I told you, I tried to pull away."

"But you still went for it anyways, since he was a good kisser." She said all smug.

We ended up staying for hours laughing and talked about everything. She kept teasing me about Edward while I kept wondering why she's so… different. But I guess that's Ben's influence. We were heading out when I saw Edward and Tanya across the street…kissing. Tanya was pushing Edward against the wall while his eyes were wide open.

All of a sudden I felt Angela tug my arm asking if I was okay and what I was looking at. I couldn't answer and just kept staring at the scene in front of me. She followed my line of sight and saw them. I distinctly heard Angela cursed before pulling me away, telling me everything will be alright. By the time we were at the crossing, I heard his voice calling out to me. And that's when I felt my legs move faster, I grabbed Angela's hand and started running. I didn't want to see him right now. Not after that.

But he ended up catching up to us, grabbing my free arm, turning me to him.

"Bella it's not what you think."

"I'm not bothered by it E, its fine, don't worry about it." I said smiling.

"Huh, no B I know you're upset or you wouldn't walk away like that."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Maybe you should go Edward, Bella doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"No Ang let him stay, I want to hear him out."

"Do you want me to go, so you guys can have some privacy?"

"If it's okay with you then yes please." She nodded and gave me a hug. She gave Edward the stink eye before walking away.

"So what was it anyways then?"

"I was breaking up with her."

"Why so we could pursue what we had in the beach? That was a one time thing Edward, I know how much you like Tanya and you were just distracted."

"What? You're actually thinking that was a one time thing? That shit that happened in the beach was real Bella. You know that."

"So tell me Edward, what else is real between the both of us because I honestly think that everything that's been happening is a lie and it's something I don't deserve."

"I love you B."

"I should go. Edward, I think we're both messed up. Right now, I still have a freaking low esteem, while you don't even know what you want. I need time, space." I said walking away.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To Phoenix." I said stopping but not turning back.

He walked up to me, he was so close but not touching. And for some strange reason I feel like I could even hear his heart pounding.

"Don't go." He breathed. "Let's work thinks out. We can work things out together."

"I need to find myself E. And I still think I don't deserve this."

"What do you mean by you don't deserve this? I know you want this as much as I do."

"Well I do. But I don't think I deserve how I'm being treated and first I need to find myself, respect myself before I deal with this. I'm leaving."

He wrapped his arms around me tight. " Please don't go. I already lost you once."

"What do you want me to do, stay? We both know we're freaking messed up, and if we want this to work out, then we'll have to actually find out what the hell we are as two different people. Just recently you were with a freaking skank. And now you're jumping to me. Do you know how that feels?"

"Bella please."

"Don't."

* * *

><p>I guess it was harsh leaving him there standing in the middle of the street alone. But I just can't take it anymore. I didn't want to see how affected Emmett and Charlie were after I broke down all over again. I didn't want them to fight.<p>

I am now boarding my flight to Phoenix, and I wasn't looking back anymore. I wasn't even wishing he would run here and ask me to stay one more time. I knew we needed this. I needed this. I love you Edward but…

**AN: Well I hope this chappy made up for the really long delay! I wanted to make it as long as possible. Don't forget to review! It will totally make my day awesome and will help inspire me to continue (I'm a really lazy person haha) Love you all!**

**Mrs. Koala**


	5. AN

**I'm sorry guys, I ended up not finishing this story after all I feel really bad that I won't be able to continue this story. I lost my inspiration after my boyfriend broke up w/ me. So I'm going through stuff right now. I hope you guys understand. Thank so you much for being there and for reviewing. Means a lot to me. I'm working on something new. And I promised to finish that at the very least. Love you all Stay tuned!**

**xo Mrs Koala**


End file.
